Forbidden
by MistyxKisame
Summary: Timmy is in a secret relationship with Cosmo and both are trying their best to keep it that way. Too bad fate has other plans for these too. Contains yaoi, mpreg, straight pairings, and a bit of yuri.
1. Chapter 1

Contains yaoi. If you're not a fan of that, then you'd better leave. If you don't like Cosmo x Timmy, that's fine, but don't bother reading if you don't like it or want to give it a chance. Also will contain other pairings.

* * *

"Timmy, hurry up." hissed Cosmo impatient with how slow of a pace the younger male was going. The two were in the janitor's closet with Timmy now nibbling on his ear, a sensitive place for the fairy, and teasing him with those talented fingers of his. "You're gonna miss class."

"Since when have **_you_ ** been concerned about me missing class?" asked the younger man, pulling back to give him a curious look.

On any other day, Cosmo would beg for him to skip class to either have some fun or _**really** _ have some fun. Today for whatever reason, Cosmo had tried asking him to head to class because he skipped too much. Timmy wondered why Cosmo was so intent on getting him to class, but then figured Chloe had something to do with it. She was in at least one of his classes and she probably was the only one who noticed he was gone considering Timmy had wished the his teachers wouldn't notice his absence so he could be with the fairy. He wished the blonde teen would leave him alone and mind her own business. Just because they shared fairies didn't mean she could constantly butt into his affairs.

"Since Chloe told Wanda she hasn't been seeing you in class." admitted Cosmo. Crap. He knew he should have just wished for a clone to take his place. The reason he hadn't was because even after all these years, he still didn't trust Cosmo still fucked up every now and then on his own. He was lucky the absence wish had worked. He was pushing it by wishing Chloe wouldn't know he was missing either.

"And Wanda set you up to make sure I got there, huh?" considering Wanda and Cosmo switched out being godparents for each child, this week was his week with the green fairy while Chloe had Wanda. While Wanda was a better fairy when it came to granting wishes, Timmy had _**let** _ Chloe have the pink fairy due to his relationship with Cosmo. Since Wanda was too busy looking after Chloe (although she hardly needed looking after even as a kid), she had talked with Cosmo about Timmy missing class, complaining about missing work and the lecture. Timmy knew she'd nag once he got home after Chloe snitched on him again, but that was hours from now and those hours left him plenty of time to be intimate with his secret lover.

"Come on, Timmy." said Cosmo whimpering as Timmy moved his hand into the older man's pants. "Wanda's going to be your fairy again during school hours if you don't go!"

"You're worth it though." he assured him. "I don't care."

Cosmo had wanted to not care too, but his wife scared him too much when she was pissed off. With Timmy touching the way he was, he wanted to give into his godson's touch and let him fuck him until he passed out or at least until he felt like he couldn't sit for a week. To make things worse, he was scared his wife was actually going to be in class today in disguised. Due to Chloe barely needing her during school, she took the time to relax at home in their castle and occasionally poof back in to check in on Chloe and every now and then her godson. However with how mad she looked this morning, he wouldn't doubt it if Wanda just showed up and hid somewhere, waiting to see if Timmy showed. He tried telling Timmy this, but the brunette was much too persistent on having his way with the fairy.

"Come on, Cosmo. Just one time and then I'll go to class." cooed Timmy seductively.

"Okay, once, but then class so Wanda doesn't get me."

"What about after history?" he asked.

"She could be there all day."

"Then we'd better make this one memorable..."

"...but fast." he reminded him. Timmy eagerly stripped his fairy of his clothes and had his way with him. The brunette bit his lip as he fucked him up against the wall of the closet with Cosmo poofing a ball-gag over his mouth, not trusting himself to keep quiet in that moment. Timmy started off with a slow pace, teasing his lover while doing so. Cosmo begged him to start going faster, although his pleads were muffled. Once he started going faster, Cosmo cried out Timmy's name as he was getting closer to cumming. He could see that he was closer to, but neither wished it to end. Timmy grunted a bit, spilling his seed inside of the older man.

After they came down from their highs, Cosmo used his wand to get them clean and dressed. Timmy gave him a quick kiss before Cosmo turned into a green pen and they headed into class. History had already started, but Timmy just slipped in as if he wasn't late. The teacher didn't notice seeing as she was still under the influence of the spell. To her, Timmy had never left.

"Timmy, you finally showed!" whispered Chloe.

"Yeah, but only because Cosmo decided to be responsible." said Timmy already bored by his teacher's monotone voice as she talked about the French and Indian War.

"I'm glad you made it." said Chloe smiling. "I would hate for you to fail and not graduate with me and the rest of the class."

"Yeah sure." he yawned. In the end, showing up proved to be fruitless. He ended up going to sleep not even 15 minutes after he decided to show up. Well at least the showing up part would satisfy Wanda.

* * *

Not a very detailed lemon as I wanted, but it'll be longer next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Class went on as usual: long and boring. He wanted to at least skip a class, but Cosmo refused to let him. Timmy pouted about it, but not wanting to see his lover so upset, he reminded him they always had lunch and P.E. for private time. For P.E., he guessed that would be fine. The coach pretty much just let them do anything and most of the guys went to the weight room. He could skip lunch easily. But that was so far away though. It was better than nothing he decided.

The day went along much too slow for Timmy's patience and he felt like leaving class plenty of times, but Cosmo refused to let him have sex with him if he left. This irritated him that Cosmo's fear of Wanda was hampering their sex life to the point where he nearly told the fairy to go fuck himself. As much as he would love for Cosmo to do that, the older male was unlikely to be doing so anytime soon...until they got home at least. It wasn't until P.E. when he finally got what he felt was the appropriate amount of time with the fairy. Given during P.E. everyone could pretty much do whatever they wanted so that's what he did. He had him poof them to a hotel room to get more comfortable. Timmy was would rather be there than in school anyways. With how he ready he was to have sex with the fairy, he didn't even question whether the room was occupied or not. The long wait had rendered his patience gone from wanting his lover so badly. Forget about foreplay, he thought as he took off his clothes. He needed him now!

Cosmo bit his lip as Timmy fingered him with lubed up finger. Since they were in a nicer hotel room, he didn't want to make too much noise just in case someone heard him. He could have easily put up a spell to silence the room, but the brunette wouldn't let him despite Cosmo trying to tell him he needed to. He only said he wanted people to hear him screaming his name as he fucked him and letting everyone know who Cosmo wanted. The green haired man whimpered at the sensation of his lover pulled out his finger and then replaced them with himself. The fairy wanted Timmy to fuck him hard enough to the point where he wouldn't be able to walk for a while.

"You're so tight, Cosmo." He purred at the man. "It's like no matter how many times I fuck you, you don't ever get loose. I love it."

"Timmy, please..." He whimpered. Timmy was taking so long to move and it was driving him crazy. Why did he have to tease him like this?

"Please what?"

"F-fuck me," He said meekly.

"What was that, Cosmo?" He said in a husky voice in Cosmo's ear. "Speak up. I can't hear you."

"Fuck me, daddy!" He finally squeaked. He wasn't sure why calling his lover that turned him on so much, but it really did it for him. Timmy began thrusting inside of him and over time began speeding up. Cosmo buried his face into his pillow to muffle his cries of pleasure. Damn Timmy knew how to make him feel good. If only Wanda knew how to fuck him like he did. "Yes right there, daddy!"

"You like the way I fuck you, don't you whore?" The brunette smirked at the man. "You're such a slut for me, aren't you?"

"Yes! I'm your whore!" moaned Cosmo as Timmy smacked . "Fill me up with your cum, daddy!"

"You're cum hungry, aren't you?" Timmy said as he reached around to pump his lover's cock. "Should I cum inside of you or let you drink my cum? Or would you rather me cum on your chest and lick it up?"

"C-cum inside!" stammered Cosmo. Timmy merely nodded and gripped his hips tightly hip and came inside. Noticing Cosmo had not come yet, he rolled Cosmo over on his back and started licking the head of his tip before sliding the rest of it inside of his mouth. The older man gripped his lover's hair as Timmy began sucking him off while every now and then running his tongue up his length, running it along the veins.

"Hey don't grip my hair so tightly!" pouted Timmy. "It hurts ya know!"

Cosmo didn't answer as he tried getting Timmy to get him to come. He was so close. Timmy finished him off letting him cum inside of his mouth which wasn't something Timmy did often. He locked him in a passionate kiss, letting the fairy taste him. When he pulled away, he said, "I dunno how you swallow this stuff. It's really sweet."

"Actually your's doesn't taste like mine," said Cosmo licking his lips. "I guess cuz you're human."

"Maybe. Wanna go again?" asked Timmy pushing his hair out of his face.

As much as he wanted to have sex with him, he realized he couldn't. At least not at the moment. "Timmy, you know we can't."

"Why the hell not?" He saw no reason for them to stop having sex at the moment. Did he want to go back in case Wanda was going to pop in or was it somehow something else? "I don't know what you're getting at."

"We need to go back before Wanda..."

"Wanda knows I piss off to where ever I want to go during P.E. I don't see why not."

"I just don't want her to..." He was interrupted by Timmy beginning to nibble on his ear from behind, a sensitive place for the fairy. "T-timmy..." he moaned loudly while the brunette rubbed the inside of his thigh. "S-stop!"

"Fine. Whatever." He stopped and sighed.

Cosmo wished he could be with Timmy like he wanted but considering his wife constantly being on the watch, he couldn't. Maybe...maybe they shouldn't anyways, but Timmy made him feel so damn good in bed and fucked in in ways Wanda hadn't and couldn't. At the same time though, it wasn't just about sex. The two had much more things in common than he did with the pink fairy. Sex just felt like a bonus to him and an excellent bonus at that. Luckily this weekend was coming up and would give them room to spend plenty of time together since Chloe was going out of town and Wanda was going with her.


	3. Chapter 3

When the weekend finally came and Wanda had left, Timmy was delighted to find that his parents were out for the weekend as well. Now they could really have fun especially since he was trusted to stay at home by himself. Without Wanda there to get on their cases, they could do whatever they wanted! He had a list of things they could do this weekend and couldn't wait to tell Cosmo about them. Once his parents had taken off, he went upstairs to look for Cosmo. He knocked on the fishbowl and told the fairy they were all alone now. When he didn't get a response, he knocked on the bowl again and he still didn't come out. Maybe he was just gone to fairy world though the green fairy would have told him that's where he was going by leaving a note. Had something happened? Maybe he was just sleeping.

"I guess I'll just watch tv until he comes around," He shrugged. He ended up watching TV for an hour before heading back upstairs. Where the hell was he? He tried the bowl again but nothing happened. Where was he? He didn't go off with Chloe and Wanda, did he? He would have known if he had. At the same time, Cosmo had been looking forward to this weekend and he wouldn't just leave without telling him. Now he was getting even more worried than before. He tried looking all over the house and he still couldn't find him. Damn it where was he?

He couldn't do anything at the moment so he tried distracting himself for a few minutes with video games. Right when it turned 5:30 pm, Cosmo finally popped up. "Where the hell were you? You look horrible!"

Cosmo had come in looking sickly. His face was pale and he looked as if he hadn't been sleeping. "I feel horrible."

"Come here," He said patting the empty spot on the sofa. When the older man sat beside him, he felt his forehead. "You don't feel warm or cold."

"I've been throwing up all night and I can't keep anything down." He groaned.

"Sounds serious. You should go lay down."

"I've been doing that all day. Wanda knew I was sick. She didn't tell you?" Knowing her, she did tell Timmy but he probably ignored her.

"She said something but I just ignored her. After she started nagging, I pretty much tuned everything she said out." He wished for once he had started listening to the woman. "Do you want anything? I could go out to the store and get you some ginger ale or some soup."

"Just the thought of food is making my stomach turn. I'll just take it easy." He laid his head into the younger man's lap only to get back up and run for the bathroom.

Timmy thought about telling the fairy to go to the doctor though it might not be anything serious. It could be just a bug or something fairy related. When Cosmo came back, Timmy allowed him to sit up in his lap and he began rubbing his back after throwing a blanket around them. Once Cosmo drifted off to sleep, he laid him down in his bed and went off to the store for medicine, ginger ale, Popsicle, and some soup. When he got back, the fairy was no longer in bed and was back in the bathroom throwing up.

"Cosmo, if you're still not feeling better by tomorrow, we should take you to the doctor." Timmy said as he got by his side and rubbed his back. "I'll come with you if you want."

Cosmo didn't really like going to the doctor and hoped his illness would go away by tomorrow. If it didn't he knew he had to go as Wanda said she would check in on him and if he wasn't feeling well, she'd force him to go along with Timmy. The only upside to this situation was cuddling with his lover and getting taken care of. Sadly he couldn't enjoy this fully as he was ill.

"Sorry you have to take care of me," said Cosmo as he curled up in Timmy's bed while the brunette was cleaning up some of the vomit on the floor. "And um sorry for throwing up on the floor."

"Don't feel sorry. You've taken care of me plenty of times before."

"Timmy that was Wanda."

"I don't mean like that. I mean yeah Wanda did when I was sick, but you always make me laugh and enjoy myself even when I was sick myself and you kept me company, even when I'm not sick. You know I love you Cosmo and I'm always going to try caring for you."

Cosmo blushed at Timmy's words and started to feel a lot better because of it. He always loved it when Timmy told him that he loved him. It made he feel all warm and fuzzy especially since he knew he meant it. "I love you too, Timmy."

After cleaning up, the two cuddled up in bed with Cosmo resting on his chest. "I'm really sorry I messed up your weekend, Timmy. If you want, you can still go out with your friends."

"I'm fine here. Besides, Chester and AJ have dates anyways so I couldn't go even if I wanted." He shrugged. "I'm not going through that again."

Cosmo remembered that very well. Aj and Chester tried setting him up with one of their girlfriends' friends and Timmy disliked every one of them. One girl that seemed pretty decent besides her stinky breath and loud, hideous laugh had a boyfriend, another one was rude and critical of every nice thing Timmy did for her thinking that he only wanted sex, another was much more interested in AJ, the other one was too busy fishing for compliments, and the others bored him. Since they had gotten together, Cosmo thanked god that none of those girls were his lover's type.

"If you're feeling better tomorrow, we can do something."

"Only if you want to." Cosmo yawned.

The next morning, Timmy woke back up only to find Cosmo gone. Was he still feeling ill? He went downstairs and found the fairy up eating oatmeal on the couch. Timmy plopped right next to him on the couch, put an arm around him, and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "You're okay?"

"A little. I'm trying to eat a little bit." he said poking at his food. "I can hold it down but I don't know for how long."

"We should go to the doctor since you're not feeling well." He kissed his forehead.

"Timmy, you know I hate the doctor's office."

"I'm aware, but you have to go."

"I'm fine!"

"You look like shit and your breath smells like barf. You need to go. It could be serious. Besides, even if I didn't want you to go or thought you would be fine, Wanda'll force you to go." Speaking of the fairy, he was surprised she hadn't stayed behind to care for her sick husband. Chloe hardly ever needed her fairies and so Wanda could afford to leave to care for her sick husband. Maybe thought it was just a bug herself.

"Crap she will," He frowned. There was no doubt about it. As soon as Wanda came back, she was going to make him go. Yesterday he had told her that she didn't have to worry about him and to go on her trip. She had reluctantly left and flat out told him if he was still sick, she was going to force him to go to the doctor even if she had to glue him to her back to do so.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Sure."

"I'll get ready then." As soon as he went into his room, Cosmo placed down the bowl of oatmeal and poofed out of the house. No way was he going just for someone to put their cold hands on him and put their fingers where they weren't supposed to be. He didn't care if they were a professional or not! Sure Timmy and Wanda would pissed but he didn't care. He'd come back when his illness was over. He thought about heading to his mother's place only to quickly shut that idea down. She was too overbearing and hiding at her place wasn't an option. He knew just the place.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright Cosmo, I'm re-…" Timmy paused when he saw that the fairy was no longer sitting on the couch. He figured he must be throwing up in the bathroom. However, when he got there, there was no sign of him. Frowning he searched his parents' room and couldn't find him there. He ended up finding absolutely nothing after searching everywhere else.

"Shit, he must have run off," he sighed. He had no way of locating the older man, so he decided to call up Wanda and let her know the fairy had left. Maybe the two of them could use their heads to see where the man had gone.

"Hey, Timmy," she answered. "How's Cosmo? Is he doing any better yet?"

"No. We were just about to head to fairy world…"

"Great. I'll come with you."

"…but he's not here," he finished. "He's run off somewhere."

"Did you look everywhere?"

"Yeah and I even double checked everything while poking and tickling every green thing in the house to be sure. I don't know where he's gone."

"I doubt he's gone to his mother's," sighed the fairy. "She'd sure enough drag him there. I don't know where else he'd be, but maybe we can brainstorm. Just give me a minute. I'll be right over."

Meanwhile Cosmo was hiding in a place nobody would ever look: in the wallet of Mr. Turner while he was disguised as a dollar. He hated to make Timmy worry about him, but there was no way he'd go into that doctor's office. He'd just sit out the sickness. Speaking of which, he was hoping the younger man would drift off to sleep already so he could go use their bathroom and throw up in there. There was no such luck as the man was still up watching live footage of women's volleyball that was taking place someone in the same area they were. His wife was out getting a massage downstairs. It was unfortunate that it was raining. Otherwise the fairy would be all alone and free to use their bathroom.

It wasn't until the game went on commercial was when Cosmo got time to throw up in the bathroom. It was a good thing that the man was gone downstairs to raid the buffet table downstairs. He threw up for a few minutes before going up on the couple's bed, curled up underneath the covers, and laid there for a few minutes, hoping his stomach would settle down. Just as he was about to drift off, he heard talking outside of the door.

"Shoot, where'd I put that room key?!" Mr. Turner grumbled. "I know I put it somewhere."

"Crap!" Cosmo quickly poofed back into Turner's wallet as soon as he heard an "Ah ha!" outside the door.

"Huh. I could have sworn the covers didn't look like this when I left," he scratched the top of his head. He just shrugged it off and hopped back into bed. He couldn't have come back at a worse time as Cosmo then threw up inside of his wallet. He waved his wand to get rid of the vomit and decided to go elsewhere. He ended up hiding in a drawer full of Mrs. Turner's underwear. Considering it was full of thongs, he safety disguised himself as a regular pair, so she probably wouldn't touch him.

He ended up staying in the drawer for longer than expected which wasn't so good for Mrs. Turner. When she did go into her underwear drawer, she instantly suspected her husband of pigging out, getting ill, and throwing up in there. "Don't deny it, you've done it before! The toilet exists for a reason! You could have done it on the floor if you had to!"

"I didn't!"

"Then who else threw up on my underwear!?"

As the two bickered on about who did it and who didn't, Cosmo poofed himself downstairs to the front desk, put a room down as taken under a fake name, and headed up there. He had been hoping to hide around Timmy's parents since around them was the last place they'd look, but his stomach was forcing him to change plans. He fell asleep for a few minutes until he felt his cellphone vibrating. He ignored it and turned it off. He wasn't going to be suckered into coming back by smooth talking Timmy or nagged at by his wife. Hopefully this sickness wouldn't kill him.

He ended up staying at the hotel for a couple of days with no site of Timmy or his wife. His stomach eventually settled down much to his delight. That meant no doctor for him and he could go home. Both would be mad at him, but it was worth it not to sit in that doctor's office. Once he got home, he found Timmy playing a video game while laying on his bed.

"Guess whose back!" grinned the fairy as he did a "jazz hands" pose.

"Cosmo!" Timmy jumped off the bed. "Where the hell have you been? Wanda, Chloe, and I have been looking everywhere for you!"

"I've been sitting out my illness, whatever it was, and I'm all better!" he smiled at the younger man. He looked around, nervous to see her again. "Where's Wanda?"

"Gone to the Artic. Apparently, she thinks you're with the penguins," he shrugged. "You should call her so we can…"

Cosmo interrupted the man by wrapping his arms around him and kissing him. "Let's not call her. I've been waiting to get better, so I can get back to you."

"In that case, we'd better…" without warning, Cosmo threw up his lunch all over Timmy's shirt. "AH!"

"T-timmy, I-I-I'm so sorry!" he apologized. "I didn't mean to! I-I…"

He had his arm grabbed. "Dammit Cosmo. You're going for sure now!"

Timmy quickly called up the fairy and she then took him to the doctor despite Cosmo's pleas to not go. Timmy meanwhile went to clean himself up. As he took a shower, he wondered why the man was still sick. It was probably something serious. He just hoped he hadn't caught it too and that Cosmo would get the help he needed. He stayed at the house, resuming his gaming for a few hours until both fairies came back. When they did, Wanda had the happiest look on her face while her husband looked nervous.

"Wanda, what's going on? What did the doctor say?"

"We're going to be parents!" she squealed. The brunette blinked at this statement. He wasn't quite sure that he heard her correctly. They were going to be what now?

"What? You mean you're pregnant?" He didn't see what this had to do with Cosmo's illness.

"Yes! I mean no. **_I'm_** not. **Cosmo** is," she gestured to the fairy.

"H-how is that even possible? Cosmo's a man!"

"We're fairies Timmy. Men carry the baby."

"I see. Well…congratulations," Timmy dared not say anything more than that as he avoided looking at the fairy. The two would have to talk about the man's pregnancy in privacy. He wasn't sure how to react to the news of the baby in the first place. That kid inside Cosmo had to be his child. There was no doubt about it. Wanda didn't know though. She thought it was her child. Still one couldn't rule her out since Cosmo probably still had sex with her sometimes.

"I've got to go spread the good news to my folks!" she beamed before frowning. "And I guess my mother-in-law. I'll see you boys later."

When she had left, the room was filled with awkward silence. Neither knew what to say to the other about the situation. Cosmo was the first to speak. "I guess you're wondering whose it is."

"I know it's mine," he sighed. "I just didn't know male fairies could get knocked up. I would've used protection."

"I didn't think I could get pregnant," said the fairy. "At least not by a human. This is going to be hard to explain to Jorgen."

"Why would you have to tell Jorgen?" It seemed odd that Cosmo would say that. "And why would that even be hard?"

"Have you ever wondered why Wanda and I don't have any children?"

"Because you obviously like dick."

"Timmy!" his cheeks turned bright red. "No! Okay how about this. Have you ever seen a fairy baby before?"

"No," he shook his head. "I just thought it was because it was you guys didn't think it was necessary since you basically live forever. Are you saying it's rare?"

"No. It's not allowed."

"What?"

"Yeah. It was after I was born," he laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "I was so much trouble they outlawed them."

Timmy had remembered stories from Cosmo and Wanda about Cosmo being terrible at magic, especially when he was a child. He didn't think it was **_that_** bad to the point where they outlawed having children because of him. "So, did was there a spell involved or…"

"Pretty much. Like I said, I didn't think you'd be able to get me pregnant. And I also said it because you're human. I haven't heard of a fairy getting pregnant by one. If it has happened, I haven't heard of it."

"Especially not with your godchild," pointed out Timmy. "Do you have to tell him?"

"Sooner or later he's going to find out," he sighed rubbing his forehead. "Timmy, what am I going to do?"

"Don't tell him about us," said Timmy.

"Do you think I'm crazy? It's against the rules, remember?" Oh Timmy remembered. In Da Rulez, it stated that a godparent must not enter a romantic/sexual relationship with their godchild. Timmy, at the time they first entered the relationship, had pointed out it never said an **adult** godchild, which he was. Timmy was extremely lucky to be keeping his godfather and godmother at the age of 18. This brought up another conflict. Eventually he was going to lose Cosmo and Wanda. This meant that he'd be leaving Cosmo with his baby. They'd just cross that bridge when they got to it.

"Not technically," Timmy stated. "I'm 18."

"Do you really think Jorgen'll care once he finds out?"

"Probably, but hey maybe the baby won't look like me," Timmy shrugged. "Look, we'll deal with it when it comes. Right now, just tell him I wished for the baby! There isn't anything about that in Da Rulez, right?"

Cosmo summoned the book and flipped through it. Luckily for them, there was no rule against it. "No. I guess he forgot to put it in there."

"Yeah and besides, what kid would wish for their fairy to have a baby when they're too busy dealing with kid stuff?"

"I guess," he put away the book. "So, um how do you feel about all this?"

"Weirded the hell out," he patted the bed next to him. Cosmo sat beside him and laid his head on his lover's shoulder. "I'm going to be a father and you a mom even though you're a man. No wonder you were sick."

"I know Chloe will be happy," Chloe, unlike Timmy, had often brought up the pair not having children. Her curiosity was brought out by Wanda saying how cute Chloe's cousin's baby was and how she wondered what their baby would look like. Wanda and Cosmo had tried explaining their situation to her, but she wouldn't hear any of it. She was constantly trying to get them "in the mood" or alone. Wanda wasn't comfortable with Chloe trying to get them to have sex and neither was Cosmo, especially since Cosmo would rather do it with Timmy instead.

"Oh yeah, the whole plot to get Wanda pregnant," Once Chloe had attempted Timmy to go without Cosmo, so they could have some alone time. When the brunette pointed out they had spent plenty time alone before, she told him that whenever they weren't granting wishes, they were probably sleeping from a busy day. That's why they didn't have children.

"Yeah. I guess I've better tell my mother," he sighed. Timmy grabbed his wand before he could poof away. "What are you…"

"You're not going anywhere," Timmy forced him to lay on the bed with him. "You've been gone for a long time. Just stay with me today, okay?"

"Sure," he buried his head into his lover's chest. "I don't feel like being held hostage at mom's place anyways."

Timmy chuckled softly. Admittedly he was right on that account. If his mother found out, she'd hold him in the house, claiming that Wanda wouldn't know how to take care of a pregnant man if her life was on the line. It was logical to think that as she was always going on about how Wanda didn't know how to cook, clean, keep her son happy, and how she was such a harpy. Once she found out Cosmo was having her grandchild, she'd be quick to keep in the house she should could care for him and keep him from accidentally hurting himself and the baby. Speaking of which, this meant that Timmy, Wanda, and Chloe would have to keep his eye on him during his pregnancy. While this meant no more secretive affairs for a while, but as long as their baby was safe…their baby. It still felt weird even thinking that. He wondered what the child would look like. Whatever it looked like, hopefully it didn't look too much like him or his parents.


End file.
